Ancient Egypt - Day 8
For the Chinese version of the level, see Ancient Egypt - Day 8 (Chinese version). |image = Ancient Egypt - Day 8.png |Type = Conveyor-belt level |Flag = Two |EM = Nine |Diff = Easy-medium |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A World Key |Objective 1 = Survive a massive attack in Ancient Egypt |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 7 |after = Ancient Egypt - Day 9}} Ancient Egypt - Day 8 is the eighth level of Ancient Egypt. To complete this level, the player must complete the objective, "Survive a massive attack in Ancient Egypt", and in earlier versions without any lawn mowers. The Mummified Gargantuar and Imp Mummy are first introduced here. When this level is finished for the first time, the player gets a World Key, which can be used to unlock the next world of the choice. Difficulty The player cannot choose his or her own plants. Instead, he or she is given the plants via conveyor belt, like Day 4. Therefore, the player is limited to what plants he or she can use to defend the zombies. On the other hand, sun is not necessary in this level, because plants given by the conveyor belt are free. This level might trouble new or inexperienced players, especially with Mummified Gargantuars which can take in 180 normal damage shots before dying, crush plants, are fast, and throw Imp Mummies when damaged. Waves |note1 = Always carries Plant Food |zombie2 = |note2 = May carry Plant Food |zombie3 = |zombie4 = -2 |note4 = Sandstorm! |ambush4 = |zombie5 = |note5 = Always carries Plant Food |zombie6 = =4 |zombie7 = 3 |note7 = Sandstorm! |ambush7 = |zombie8 = 2 |note8 = May carry Plant Food |zombie9 = -1 -3 -5 |note9 = First wave, Sandstorm! |ambush9 = |zombie10 = |note10 = May carry Plant Food |zombie11 = 4 |zombie12 = 3 |note12 = May carry Plant Food, Sandstorm! |ambush12 = |zombie13 = 2 5 |zombie14 = 1 3 5 |note14 = May carry Plant Food |zombie15 = 4 2 -1 -5 |zombie16 = |note16 = May carry Plant Food, Sandstorm! |ambush16 = |zombie17 = 2 4 |note17 = May carry Plant Food |zombie18 = 3 |note18 = Final wave}} = carries five camel segments - carries four camel segments Strategies Strategy 1 Beginning stages *Use only one offensive plant to kill the few zombies coming from the right side: they could be the Potato Mine, Cabbage-pult, or Bloomerang. Save the Iceberg Lettuces and Wall-nuts for later. Soon enough, you should have at least two columns of offensive plants before the first big wave of zombies approaches. **Try to have at least one Bloomerang and one Cabbage-pult on each column for increased efficiency. *Place all Wall-nuts at the third column so you will not have to worry about the approaching Mummified Gargantuar once the next wave starts. *The other zombies, especially Camel Zombies, should be paid attention to. Try to kill them quickly to get ready for meeting the Mummified Gargantuar. *Use Potato Mines to deal with Buckethead Mummies or Conehead Mummies. Alternatively, an Iceberg Lettuce may do so, but it is not enough to hold it off, especially if another Iceberg Lettuce arrives in the conveyor belt. Intermediate stages *This stage begins when the first Mummified Gargantuar comes to the screen. By now, you should have at least three columns of plants. Plant as many unused plants on the row to damage and slow down the Mummified Gargantuar from coming all the way. It is now time to plant an Iceberg Lettuce on the row of the Mummified Gargantuar (if you have Plant Food, use it to freeze all zombies on the screen for a few seconds so you can concentrate on the Mummified Gargantuar). If the Mummified Gargantuar breaks out of its frozen shell, repeat until you have no more left. The first Mummified Gargantuar will die, and the level should continue to be at its easy difficulty. *If you have no more Iceberg Lettuces, use any regular plant you have to stall the zombie. It takes about 1.5 to 2 seconds for the Mummified Gargantuar to crush a plant. You should get an Iceberg Lettuce pretty soon. **While the Mummified Gargantuar is frozen, you can plant a Potato Mine near it. Once the Mummified Gargantuar unfreezes, you can take out 90 peas worth of its health. *Do not worry about its Imp. The Mummified Gargantuar does not throw it far. Final stages *This stage begins at the final wave. It is most likely that one or two Mummified Gargantuars will come out to the screen. That is your main concern - not the other zombies that come. Your defenses should be able to take care of them easily. Use the same strategy you had for stage two twice (at the same time) to kill the Mummified Gargantuars. It may be more difficult this time, but with correct planning, you can pass the level. Strategy 2 Plant Cabbage-pults on the first column when the first zombie appears, which is a Mummy Zombie. Plant Bloomerang○ on the second column when Conehead Mummy appears. Plant an Iceberg Lettuce or a Potato Mine when the Buckethead Mummy appears, which should help you get over with the zombie quickly. Next, plant a Bloomerang on the second when the Camel Zombies appear. Plant two Wall-nut○ when the ambush "Sandstorm!" appears on the screen. Start planting Cabbage-pults on the odd number columns, and Bloomerangs on the even number columns. This will kill the Mummified Gargantuars quickly. Try saving Plant Food for the Mummified Gargantuars, too. Gallery Trivia *Dr. Zomboss, Imp Mummy, and Mummified Gargantuars are first introduced in this level. *King Nut, an achievement, is unlocked if the player finishes this level. *This level, Lost City's, Neon Mixtape Tour's, and Modern Day's, Gargantuar battles are the only ones to have more or less than three Gargantuars appear during the level. *Lawn mowers are allowed in this level after the 2.9 update. **Presumably to reduce the difficulty as this is the first world, and without it the level can be hard to new or inexperienced players. Walkthrough See also *King Nut Category:Levels with two flags Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:World Key levels